


Farm House

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Hurt Clint Barton, Kid Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farm House

Clint doesn't like the farmhouse.  
It is filled only with despair.  
Its filled with his father drunken insults and abuse.  
Its filled with his and Barney's cries.  
Its filled with his mothers helplessness.  
Its filled with nightmares that never end.


End file.
